Pilihanku (Sequel Ada Apa Dengan Sehun?)
by Winter02
Summary: Luhan telah menemukan jawaban atas perubahan sikap Sehun kepadanya. Benarkah Sehun..? HUNHAN/KRAY/YAOI/BL/ONESHOOT/DLDR
**Pilihanku**

 **(Sequel Ada Apa Dengan Sehun?)**

::

Story By **Double Kim**

Sehun - Luhan

Slight : Kris – Yixing

Other Exo Member's

Genre : Yaoi, BL

Rate T (aja)

::

Oh Sehun milik Luhan

Luhan milik Oh Sehun

But Kim Jongin, Kim Hanbin and this story is mine.

:

:

:

Luhan telah menemukan jawaban atas perubahan sikap Sehun kepadanya.

Benarkah Sehun..?

:

:

:

Ini sudah beberapa hari semenjak Luhan memergoki Sehun bermesraan dengan namja -cebol centil dengan eyeliner tebal- itu. Luhan fikir Sehun tidak mengejarnya karena ingin memberikan waktu untuknya menenangkan diri, tapi sampai sekarang Sehun tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Jangankan mengklarifikasi siapa orang yang bersama Sehun saat itu, menanyakan kabar Luhan lewat pesan atau telp saja tidak.

Bagaimana Luhan tidak semakin berfikir yang macam-macam?

:

:

"Eeerrrrggghhhh.."

Seorang namja manis -namun sering mengaku Manly- terlihat berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki, sesekali kakinya menendang apa saja yang ada didepan matanya. Bibir cherry yang berwarna pink mempesona itu tampak dia kerucutkan imut, sungguh menambah kesan menggemaskan dalam dirinya.

:

 _ **BLAAAAAAMMM..!**_

 _ **:**_

Pintu yang tidak bersalah pun menjadi korban dari kekesalannya. Dia memasuki apartemen berukuran sedang dengan desaign minimalis itu masih dengan raut wajah ditekuk, membuat dua orang yang sedang menonton televisi diruang tengah itu saling berpandangan.

"Luhan, kau sudah pulang? Sudah makan malam?" Tanya namja bersurai hitam itu ketika namja manis itu duduk ditengah-tengah, diantara dirinya dan suaminya.

"Sudah" Jawab namja manis yang dipanggil Luhan itu sambil matanya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Hhhmm.. Ma-kan Apa?" Tanya namja bersurai hitam itu lagi, dia tampak ragu-ragu ketika hendak bertanya, karena aura mematikan sang adik yang sepertinya sedang menguar.

"Makan hati!"

"Haahhh?" Tanya dua orang namja itu bersamaan.

"Huuwweeee.. Yixing hyung, Sehun benar-benar selingkuh!" Tangis Luhan akhirnya pecah dipelukan Yixing hyungnya.

"Kris, aku bawa Luhan ke kamar dulu ya.." Yixing meminta izin kepada Kris untuk membawa adiknya itu ke kamar, agar lebih tenang.

Kris mengangguk sambil tersenyum, mempersilahkan suaminya itu untuk menenangkan emosi adiknya yang sedang labil tersebut.

Yixing merangkul Luhan yang masih menangis dipundaknya untuk memasuki kamar, dia mendudukkan Luhan dikasur, dan dia pun duduk disebelahnya. Diusapnya surai caramel lembut Luhan dengan sayang.

"Ada apa sebenarnya heumm?"

Luhan belum mau berbicara, dia masih tetap menangis. Jemari lentiknya tergerak sesekali untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Se-Sehun Hiks.. Di-dia, Dia benar-benar selingkuh hyuuuung" Dan tangis Luhan pun kembali pecah.

Luhan bercerita sambil menangis dan memeluk guling, sesekali dia terisak. Yixing hanya tersenyum mendengar cerita adiknya itu.

"Sayang, belum tentu Sehun selingkuh. Siapa tahu namja mungil yang kau lihat waktu itu saudaranya, sepupu mungkin? Jangan berfikiran yang macam-macam dulu"

"Entahlah hyung, Kau sudah tahu perubahan sikap Sehun kepadaku kan? Dan setelah insiden perselingkuhan mereka itu, Sehun bahkan tidak mencoba mengejarku atau menghubungiku untuk memberikanku penjelasan. Mungkin dia memang sudah tidak mencintaiku dan lebih memilih si eyeliner centil itu" Luhan tidak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya, air mata kembali lolos dari mata rusa itu.

Luhan berguling-guling dikasurnya sambil tangannya mengacak helaian rambut caramelnya, dia pusing dan bingung, apa ada yang salah pada dirinya sampai Sehun menjauh darinya? Apa mungkin Sehun sudah bosan padanya?

"Sehun bahkan melupakan hari ini hyung" Setetes air mata kembali turun dari sepasang hazel indah itu.

Yixing hanya mampu menenangkan sambil mengusap sayang surai adik kesayangannya itu dan mengecup keningnya "Sudahlah Lu, semua akan baik-baik saja sayang, lebih baik sekarang kau mandi, segarkan badanmu. Lalu kita makan yah, kau tidak boleh sampai stress dan terlambat makan. Aku tidak mau sampai kau jatuh sakit. Aku dan Kris menunggumu diluar, aku sudah memesan ayam madu kesukaanmu untuk hari spesial ini" Yixing mengusak surai caramel adiknya itu dengan sayang sambil keluar dari kamar Luhan.

Luhan bangun dengan malas dan beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan kembali tubuhnya, siapa tahu fikirannya yang kusut bisa hilang terbawa air dan sabun yang mengguyur tubuhnya.

Luhan hanya memakan sedikit ayam madu yang Yixing hidangkan malam ini. Padahal itu makanan kesukaan Luhan yang sengaja Yixing pesan malam itu untuk menyenangkan adiknya dihari spesialnya ini.

"Lulu sayang, ayo makan ayamnya. Jangan melamun, nanti ayamnya hidup lagi lho, hehe.." Candaan garing Yixing tidak dapat mengembalikan mood Luhan, bahkan itu semakin memperparah suasana hatinya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan menghabiskan semua ayam jatahmu lho Lu" Kris pun berusaha menggoda Luhan agar dia mau menghabiskan makanannya.

Tiba-tiba Luhan bangkit dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya tanpa berkata apapun kepada kedua orang itu. Yixing dan Kris hanya bisa terbengong melihat betapa mengerikannya Luhan yang sedang badmood tersebut.

"Bagaimana ini.." Yixing menatap suaminya itu dengan pandangan khawatir, dia takut adiknya jatuh sakit karena dia hanya memakan sepotong daging dari paha ayam yang ada dipiringnya, bahkan nasinya pun tidak dia sentuh sama sekali.

"Tenang saja, dia hanya perlu waktu untuk sendiri. Besok juga moodnya sudah membaik, kau jangan terlalu khawatir ya sayang" Kris merangkul lengan Yixing dan mengusak surai hitam suami tersayangnya itu agar dia lebih tenang.

:

:

:

Yixing baru saja selesai mencuci piring bekas makan malamnya dengan Kris ketika handphonenya berbunyi menandakan adanya pesan baru yang masuk. Yixing membuka pesan itu dan sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum penuh arti.

Kris yang sedang menonton televisi disebelahnya pun terheran, dia menaik turunkan alis seolah bertanya "Ada apa?" dan Yixing pun menyodorkan handphonenya ke hadapan wajah Kris agar dia dapat membaca isi pesan yang baru saja masuk tersebut, seringai kecil pun terbentuk diwajah keduanya seolah-olah mereka berdua adalah pasangan evil.

"Lu, kau sudah tidur?" Yixing membuka pintu kamar Luhan, dia melihat ada gulungan kepompong ditengah kasur.

Yixing tersenyum geli melihat tingkah adiknya yang sedang galau itu. Disibaknya selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh adiknya itu dan tampaklah Luhan yang sedang menatap nanar handphonenya. Berharap ada pesan atau panggilan masuk dari Sehun, dengan bibir yang dimanyunkan maximal, persis bibir Donald Duck, tokoh kartun kesukaan Jongdae, teman kampus Yixing dulu.

Yixing menarik tangan Luhan hingga terduduk, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan membunuh dari adiknya tersebut " Ayo cepat ganti bajumu dan ikut aku"

"Aku tidak mau" Dengan jawaban singkat itu Luhan kembali tiduran dikasur sambil memeluk gulingnya.

"Cepat bangun atau tidak ada uang jajan selama seminggu ke depan" Ancam Yixing sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hyuuuuuuuuung, kenapa kalian semua kejam sekali padaku?! Kau sama saja dengan Sehun, menyebalkan! Argh! " Luhan bangkit menuju lemari pakaian sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, dia mengambil asal baju yang ada dilemarinya.

"Sudah sana keluar, aku ganti baju dulu!" Usir Luhan sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Yixing keluar dari kamarnya.

"Jangan lama dandannya Zhang Luhan ku yang manis" Yixing mencubit pipi Luhan sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dari kamar itu.

:

:

:

Sepanjang perjalanan Luhan hanya menatap malas keluar jendela, entah kemana kakak dan kakak iparnya ini akan membawanya, Luhan tidak perduli. Dia sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik hari ini. Padahalkan ini hari spesialnya, seharusnya dia mendapatkan kebahagiaan sepanjang hari, tapi lihat keadaannya saat ini? Ah sudahlah, Luhan sudah lelah memikirkannya.

Memang sih dia sudah bahagia dengan memiliki kakak dan kakak ipar yang sangat perhatian dan sayang kepadanya, mereka berdua bahkan membawakan kue ulang tahun tadi pagi ketika Luhan baru saja membuka mata dari tidurnya.

Tapi hanya sampai disitu saja kebahagiaan Luhan hari ini, karena sisanya adalah rasa kesal dan sedih yang dia rasakan. Karena dengan teganya Sehun melupakan hari penting ini. Dia benar-benar tidak mencari Luhan atau sekedar mengirimkan pesan untuk memberikan ucapan selamat.

Semua ingatan tentang perubahan sikap Sehun sebulan belakangan ini kembali berputar dikepalanya, membuat Luhan mendadak terserang migrain.

Ingatan tentang Sehun yang selalu saja menghindarinya belakangan ini dengan alasan sibuk mempersiapkan skripsi, yang tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang karena ada tugas dengan Chanyeol, sampai ingatan saat Sehun terlihat pulang berdua dengan namja cebol yang menurut Luhan sangat genit karena bergelayutan manja dilengan Sehunnya..

:

:

Iya SEHUN-NYA..

:

Sehun miliknya!

:

Sehun kekasihnya yang menyebalkan itu!

:

:

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras mengingat kejadian sore tadi, dia baru saja hendak memasangkan earphone berwarna soft pink miliknya ketika Kris ternyata sudah memasuki parkiran sebuah Cafe.

"Ayo Lu, kita sudah sampai" Yixing beranjak turun dari mobil sport berwarna merah itu.

"Mau apa sih kita kesini hyung? Bukankah tadi kita sudah makan? Apa Kris hyung belum kenyang memakan semua ayam madu jatahku?" Luhan memberikan tatapan menyelidik kepada pasangan itu.

"Sudah kau ikut saja, orang-orang bilang rooftop cafe disini sangat indah dan Cappucinonya sangat enak. Kita bisa melihat lampu kota dan bintang-bintang sambil minum Cappucino atau Ice Americano kesukaanmu, terdengar asyik kan Lu? Siapa tahu suasana hatimu membaik" Yixing mengacungkan ibu jarinya kehadapan Luhan, membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Benar Lu, aku dan Yixing hanya tidak ingin kau bersedih. Apalagi ini adalah hari spesial untukmu. Kajja kita masuk" Kris merangkul Yixing dan Luhan dikanan dan kirinya sambil memasuki area cafe.

Mereka masuk cafe yang berada dilantai tiga, disana terdapat ruangan yang dikelilingi kaca, bahkan atapnya pun terbuat dari kaca, jadi mereka dapat menikmati pemandangan lampu kota juga bintang-bintang tanpa harus takut terkena hujan yang dapat turun kapan saja.

Luhan memilih meja yang berada dipinggir sehingga mereka dapat melihat lampu-lampu kota yang berkelap-kelip dengan indah, kebetulan meja tersebut juga berada tidak jauh dari mini panggung yang disediakan cafe tersebut. Yixing dan Kris duduk bersebelahan menghadap Luhan yang duduk membelakangi mini panggung itu.

Yixing memesan Moccacino dan Kris memesan Cappucino, sementara Luhan memilih memesan Milkshake cokelat, dia butuh sesuatu yang manis dan dingin untuk menenangkan suasana hatinya.

Yixing dan Kris terus saja berbincang sambil sesekali mereka tertawa, juga Kris yang sesekali mengusap pipi atau mengecup tangan Yixing. Mereka seakan lupa ada Luhan disitu yang seharusnya dihibur, bukan malah dijadikan obat nyamuk!

Luhan membuang pandangannya saat melihat Kris mencuri kecupan dari bibir mungil Yixing yang terus saja berceloteh tentang apa saja.

"Kris! Ini kan tempat umum" Pipi Yixing merona, dia mencubit kecil pinggang Kris, hingga Kris mengaduh sambil mengusap bekas cubitan Yixing tadi, lumayan sakit juga cubitan Yixing itu.

Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat kemesraan pasangan tersebut. Kelakuan mereka seperti pasangan pengantin baru saja, padahal mereka sudah 3 tahun menikah.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara michrophone yang sedang dicoba "Test-test.. Hana dul set- Mic test"

Seorang namja mungil naik ke atas mini panggung dan berdiri dibelakang keyboard, lalu tidak lama seorang namja berkulit tan dengan senyum -sok- sexy naik ke panggung dengan gitarnya, disusul dengan namja berpipi bakpau dengan bassnya, dan terakhir seorang namja dengan cengiran bodohnya naik sambil membawa stick drum kesayangannya. Lalu mereka mulai memainkan sebuah musik meskipun belum ada seseorang yang bernyanyi.

Yixing menatap Luhan yang tetap memfokuskan pandangannya melihat lampu-lampu kota "Lu.." Panggil Yixing mencoba menarik perhatian Luhan.

"Heeuummm.." Panggilan Yixing hanya dibalas gumaman pelan dari Luhan.

Tidak lama kemudian, suara berat mulai mengalun menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang sepertinya pernah Luhan dengar, tapi sayang Luhan sedang benar-benar tidak fokus sampai-sampai dia tidak tahu bahwa lagu kesukaannya sedang dinyanyikan oleh seseorang. Dan suara cempreng-sember-seadanya itu..

Seharusnya Luhan juga kenal suara itu..

:

:

 _ **Berjuta rasa-rasa yang tak mampu diungkapkan kata-kata**_

 _ **Dengan beribu cara-cara kau selalu membuat ku bahagia**_

 _ **Kau adalah alasan dan jawaban atas semua pertanyaan**_

 _ **Yang benar-benar ku inginkan hanyalah kau untuk selalu disini ada untukku**_

:

:

Luhan tetap fokus pada lampu-lampu kota, seakan-akan jika dia berkedip sekali saja maka seluruh lampu-lampu tersebut akan padam.

:

:

 _ **Maukah kau 'tuk menjadi pilihanku**_

 _ **Menjadi yang terakhir dalam hidupku**_

 _ **Maukah kau 'tuk menjadi yang pertama**_

 _ **Yang selalu ada disaat pagi ku membuka mata**_

:

:

Entah kenapa Luhan merasa pandangan orang-orang seperti sedang tertuju hanya kepadanya, tapi dia tetap diam dan tidak memperdulikan itu, dia bahkan tidak menyadari kakak dan kakak iparnya yang sedang saling tatap dengan penuh arti sambil mengulum senyum.

:

:

 _ **Oh..**_

 _ **Ijinkan aku memilikimu,mengasihimu**_

 _ **Menjagamu, menyayangimu**_

 _ **Memberi cinta**_

 _ **Memberi semua yang engkau inginkan selama aku mampu aku akan berusaha**_

 _ **Mewujudkan impian dan harapan 'tuk menjadi kenyataan**_

:

:

Dia tidak tahu bahwa sesosok pria -kelewat- tampan kini sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil tangan kanannya membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah sementara tangan kirinya memegang michrophone sambil terus bernyanyi.

Sebuah tangan dengan buket mawar merah itu terjulur ke depan wajah Luhan, membuatnya sedikit terkaget. Dia menoleh dan menutup mulut dengan tangan kanannya sambil berusaha menahan tangis haru saat pria tersebut berlutut dihadapannya sambil terus bernyanyi.

:

:

 _ **Maukah kau 'tuk menjadi pilihanku**_

 _ **Menjadi yang terkahir dalam hidupku**_

 _ **Maukah kau 'tuk menjadi yang pertama**_

 _ **Yang selalu ada disaat pagi ku membuka mata**_

:

:

Luhan menerima buket mawar tersebut dan pria tersebut terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku kemejanya. Luhan sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi, dia meneteskan air mata bahagianya saat pria tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah cincin emas putih dengan permata kecil yang manis ditengahnya, Luhan juga sempat melihat ada ukiran huruf S&L dibagian dalam cincin itu sesaat sebelum pria itu memakaikan cincin tersebut dijari manis tangan kirinya.

:

:

 _ **Jadilah yang terakhir**_

' _ **Tuk jadi yang pertama**_

' _ **Tuk jadi selamanya...**_

:

:

Pria tersebut bangkit dari posisi berlututnya dan membawa Luhan yang saat ini tengah terisak ke dalam dekapannya.

Para pengunjung dan crew cafe pun bertepuk tangan setelah melihat mini drama romantis tersebut, beberapa dari mereka ada yang tersenyum dan ada juga yang bersiul.

"Happy Birthday Luhannie ku sayang.. Cintaku, belahan jiwaku, nyawaku, seluruh hidup dan matiku. Aku mencintaimu" Sehun mencium pucuk kepala Luhan sambil mendekapnya lebih erat.

Yixing pun tak kuasa menahan haru, dia menangis dipelukan suaminya itu. Kris mengusap punggung Yixing sayang, dia mengeratkan pelukannya agar Yixing semakin nyaman dan berhenti menangis.

"Hiks.. Bodoh! Kau membuat aku malu saja!" Luhan memukul kecil dada Sehun yang basah terkena air mata bahagianya itu.

"Kau malu heumm? Kau tidak suka aku melamarmu dihari spesial ini? Apa lamaranku ditolak?" Sehun memasang wajah pura-pura sedihnya, membuat Luhan kembali memukul dada bidangnya.

"Bukan begitu! Ak-aku, Kau bodoh! Aku sedang berulang tahun, kenapa kau malah menyanyikan lagu itu, bukannya menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untukku!" Wajah Luhan memerah menahan malu, dia bingung harus menjawab apa, karena itu dia asal bicara.

"Karena lagu selamat ulang tahun itu sudah mainstream sayang. Bukankah aku sudah 3 kali menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun disetiap ulang tahunmu? Sekarang saatnya aku menyanyikan lagu lain, lagu yang akan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya. Menjadikanmu Oh Luhan, yang hanya milikku, milik Oh Sehun seorang.."

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Luhan, semakin dekat, sampai mereka dapat merasakan deru nafas masing-masing yang menerpa wajah mereka. Luhan pun mulai menutup matanya saat bibir Sehun terasa mulai menempel dibibirnya. Baru saja Sehun akan melancarkan aksinya mengerjai bibir Luhan, saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara..

"Ehhemm! Kami tahu kalian sedang berbahagia, tapi bisakah kalian lihat, ini cafe, tempat umum dan semua orang sedang memperhatikan kalian, jadi tolong jangan berbuat mesum disini.." Namja mungil dengan eyeliner tebal menginterupsi kegiatan tidak senonoh Sehun dan Luhan itu sambil melipat tangannya didada.

"Ka-kau! Kau selingkuhan Sehun kan?!" Luhan menatap namja itu dengan penuh rasa kesal, dia menunjuk wajah namja tersebut sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, air mata sudah siap tumpah dari manik rusanya itu.

"Haahhh?" Namja mungil tersebut menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan mulut menganga.

"Hei sayang, jangan salah faham, dia itu Baekhyun, kekasih Chanyeol.." Sehun manangkup wajah Luhan dan mencium kedua mata rusa Luhan yang hendak meloloskan air mata itu.

"Tap-tapi, kenapa sore itu kalian pulang bersama? kalian bahkan tampak begitu mesra" Luhan tidak bisa menahan air matanya, dia senang karena ternyata semua mimpi buruknya berakhir, tapi dia tetap saja kesal dengan si bodoh Oh-tampan-Sehun itu!

"Kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan apapun kepadaku saat itu Oh Sehun? Dan kemana saja kau beberapa hari ini, kau bahkan tidak mengirimiku pesan ataupun menelefon untuk menanyakan kabarku, menyebalkan!" Luhan memukul dada bidang Sehun secara brutal, biar saja, anggap saja ini hukuman karena sudah membuatnya kesal sebulan belakangan ini.

"Aku sengaja menghindarimu karena aku sedang mempersiapkan kejutan ini dan selama itu pula aku sibuk berlatih vokal pada Kyungsoo, teman kelasmu itu" Sehun tersenyum sambil jemarinya mengacak surai caramel Luhan dengan sayang.

"Hah? Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo mata belo? Si burung hantu itu? Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apapun kepadaku?"

"Aku yang meminta dia untuk merahasiakan ini semua darimu Lu" Sehun semakin merapatkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil yang sudah sangat dia rindukan satu bulan belakangan ini.

"Aku benar-benar ingin mengejarmu dan menjelaskan semuanya, tapi Baekhyun melarang ku-"

"Apa?!" Luhan langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah namja dengan eyeliner tebal itu dan memberikan death glare terbaiknya, membuat Baekhyun langsung berlindung dibalik tubuh raksasa sang kekasih.

"Hey Lu, jangan marah kepadanya. Baekhyun tahu aku tidak akan tahan melihatmu menangis, karena itu dia melarangku untuk mengejarmu atau menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu, karena takut aku akan mengacaukan semua rencana ini, lagi pula aku sibuk mengurus tiket pesawat"

"Tiket pesawat? Untuk ap-?" Ucapan Luhan terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sosok sepasang manusia yang begitu dia rindukan.

"Baba, Mama" Luhan langsung menghambur ke pelukan kedua orang tuanya, dia kembali meneteskan air mata bahagianya.

Luhan begitu merindukan Baba dan Mamanya yang sedang sibuk mengurus bisnis keluarganya di China. Dia tidak menyangka mereka akan datang hari ini, karena beberapa hari yang lalu Mamanya menelefon dan mengatakan tidak bisa datang karena mereka sedang repot sekali mempersiapkan pembukaan cabang restaurant keluarga Zhang di Shanghai.

"Selamat ulang tahun Lulu Mama yang paling cantik, jangan cengeng terus sayang. Jangan menyusahkan calon suamimu nanti"

"Mama!" Luhan merona mendengar perkataan Mamanya, entahlah membayangkan Sehun sebagai suaminya sudah cukup membuat Luhan berkeringat dingin karena terlalu gugup.

"Hallo calon menantuku yang cantik, selamat ulang tahun nak" Luhan terkesiap kala lengannya ditarik paksa agar lepas dari pelukan ibunya dan berpindah ke pelukan wanita cantik yang Luhan ketahui sebagai ibu Sehun, yang artinya itu adalah -ehemm- calon ibu mertuanya.

"Luhannie, selamat ulang tahun ya nak. Panjang umur dan sehat selalu, agar kau bisa memberikan banyak cucu untuk kami nanti"

:

 **BLUSHH!**

:  
Kedua pipi Luhan merona sangat hebat, dia betul-betul salah tingkah dibuat oleh ke dua pasang orang tua didepannya ini.

"Eomma, Appa berhenti menggangu calon istriku" Sehun langsung mengambil Luhan yang dekapan ibunya "Bagaimana caranya aku bisa membuatkan kalian cucu jika mau menikah saja harus menunggu wisuda"

"Uhuk!"

Itu Baba Luhan yang terbatuk.

"Ekhem, Luhan tetap harus menyelesaikan pendidikannya dahulu, baru dia boleh menikah" Tuan Zhang menatap tajam Sehun "Tapi kalau bertunangan, sekarang pun boleh" lalu kemudian bergegas kembali ke meja makan bersama putra sulung dan menantunya.

"Hish, dia itu. Apa sih yang ada difikirannya? Kenapa menghalang-halangi Sehunnie ku untuk menikah?!" Ibu Sehun hampir saja melemparkan tas nya ke kepala Tuan Zhang kalau dia tidak ingat Tuan Zhang adalah calon besannya.

"Sudahlah yeobo jangan seperti itu, bagaimanapun yang akan Sehun nikahi adalah anaknya juga, jadi wajar kalau dia menetapkan beberapa syarat sebelum seseorang menikahi anaknya"

"Hish, iya iya. Tapi yeobo, coba bujuk dia sekali lagi, mungkin Tuan Zhang bisa berubah fikiran dan mengizinkan mereka menikah bulan depan, ani 3 bulan lagi, atau paling lama akhir tahun ini, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin punya menantu yang cantik dan cucu yang lucu-lucu" Ibu Sehun mengerling ke arah Luhan sebelum menghilang dalam obrolan seru keluarga sang calon besan.

"Sehunnie, apa yang Appa dan Eomma, juga Baba dan Mama ku maksudkan?

"Jadi.." Sehun menarik nafasnya dengan wajah sedikit tidak rela "Meskipun aku melamarmu hari ini, kita baru bisa menikah paling tidak tahun depan, setelah kau wisuda. Itu sih keinginan Baba mu, tapi Appa dan Eomma ku sedang berusaha bernegosiasi lagi agar kita bisa menikah akhir tahun ini, ani 3 bulan lagi. Hmmm atau paling cepat yaa bulan depan"

"Mwo? Bulan Depan? Menikah?" Luhan hampir saja mengeluarkan kedua bola mata cantiknya saat mendengar rencana gila keluarga calon suaminya. Heol, mereka fikir menikah itu tinggal bertemu pendeta dan semuanya selesai. Luhan kan mau pernikahannya nanti seperti di film Breaking Dawn kesukaannya, jadi mereka harus mencari setting tempatnya dan dia mau mengundang sahabat-sahabatnya di China sana, jadi persiapannya pasti tidak mungkin sebentar.

"Iya Lu, kita akan menikah. Me-ni-kah. Kau Zhang Luhan dan aku Oh Sehun, kita akan menikah" Sehun mencubit gemas pipi gembil Luhan sambil menggoyangkannya ke kanan dan kekiri.

Sehun menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya dan dia menyatukan kening mereka berdua "Jadi.. Maukah kau untuk menjadi pilihanku? Menjadi yang terakhir dalam hidupku, dan maukah kau untuk menjadi yang pertama, yang selalu ada disaat pagi ku membuka mata, Zhang Luhan?" Sehun menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Luhan sambil menggesekkan hidung mereka.

"Tentu saja aku mau Oh Sehun bodoh"

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya lembut dan lama, hanya sekedar mengecup tanpa lumatan. Mengalirkan beribu kata cinta yang tidak mampu dia ucap untuk namja cantik, manis dan sempurna ini yang dengan hebatnya sudah merenggut habis seluruh pasokan cintanya tanpa tersisa.

Sehun mengakhiri sandiwaranya yang membuat mood Luhan berantakan itu dihari spesial Luhan ini dengan dengan sebuah kejutan manis, dengan menjadikan Luhan sebagai Pilihannya...

:

:

:

 **END**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Holla~

Buat yang kemarin udah baca Ada Apa Dengan Sehun dan kesel karena endingnya gantung, Selamat! Karena sekarang anda pasti tambah kesal, lho/?

XD

Ini sebenarnya ff lama aku, yang cast aslinya Kray, dulu pernah aku post disebuah page di FB. Sedikit aku edit disana sini biar lebih sesuai sama feelnya Hunhan.

Aku bikin ff ini karena aku suka banget sama lagu Maliq and D'essential, itu lagu romantis banget menurut aku..

Anggap aja Sehun nyanyiin lagu ini dalam bahasa korea yak, wkwk.

Last day at Hunhan Month! \\(^,^)/

::

Thank you for reading yeorobun ^^

See you in another story~


End file.
